The Truth of Helga Hufflepuff
by vmiller
Summary: The four founders travel forwards in time to Harry's fourth year.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling **

**In advance I would like to apologize for any and all misspelling. **

The Truth of Helga Hufflepuff

In a castle in the middle of Scotland hidden from the view of muggles there were four wizard of extraordinary power and knowlage. There was Godric Griffendor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. Three of the four founders were at that moment secreted away in the dungeons doing an experiment they knew that the other would not approve of. After all Helga Hufflepuff had given them a lecture on messing with time and to not attempt to make a device to do so; so in order to avoid her wrath they were in the room behind the Potions classroom.

"Now Salazar if we put two circles on there, and they will spin in opposite directions, then the magic will be contained within the chain and only work on the wearer and not all those within the vicinity." Stated a young woman with long black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes filled with knowledge and will to try the impossible.

"Yes I agree. Though the use of runes on the metal might as well amplify the effects as well limit the time they can go back. After all we do not want people to travel back years and change everything after all we as a whole learn from our mistakes." Said Salazar who was 6'5" with black hair and green eyes.

Just as Salazar finished his statement the door banged open to revel a muscular figure roughly the same height as Slytherin but with brown hair "She's coming! And she knows! Hide it!" at that the three founders shoved the locket into the desk and pulled out their wands. Ravenclaw conjured some books, Salazar summoned a potion he had been working on and Griffendor picked up one of the books and sat down next to Rowena.

The moment that they had all gotten into position the door was once again slammed open. This time reveling the petite figure of one Helga Hufflepuff; and she was livid. Though physically she was not very intimidating those who knew her knew not to judge a book by its cover; or in this case a 5'3 girl with light brown hair in some type of bun wearing a yellow dress who looked absolutely defenseless; but who in all honesty was a very powerful witch with a temper to match when riled. "Don't act all innocent _I know._ Hand it over now." She said holding out here hand patiently.

Giving up in defeat Griffendor did the brave thing and went to hand it over. Only to accidently trip over Slytherin who proceeded to spill his potion which when Rowena tried to avoid it bumped into Helga who hit Griffendor's outstretched had knocking the necklace into the mess on the floor resulting in a bright flash of light followed by darkness.

TFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTFHPTF HPTFHPTFHPTF

In the middle of the Great Hall during dinner while everyone was distracted either eating or talking to friends a great flash occurred in the middle of the room. Once the light faded away the students and faculty saw four people.

One was a tall man with brown hair to his shoulders wearing old-fashioned practice amour with a sword that looked just like the one on display in the headmasters office.

Another was also a man but with short black hair and wearing wizard robes, a bit outdated.

There was also a woman with long black hair wearing a dark blue dress with silver accents.

The last was a girl, young woman actually, with brown hair in a bun wearing a yellow dress; and has pulled her wand out and pointed at her three companions.

"you have to the count of three to start to run. And Salazar no amount of sweet-talking will get you out of this! I specifically told you three not to attempt to create a time tunner as none of you knew the complete thory behind them and stealing some of my notes do not count Godric. And YOU Rowena should have known better and stoped them; or if not at least have stolen all of my notes. One… Two…" and the other three founders ran off towards the dungeons. Once they were gone the woman in yellow, who was kind of scary, turned to the staff table.

"I apolocigise for my collegues disrubtion of the school meal. Oh my Hogwarts has grown over the years."

At this an elder man with a really long beard and twinkling blue eyes stood up and asked "If you don't mink my dear, who exactly are you?"

"oh silly me. I'm Helga Hufflepuff, and those cowards who just left are Salazar Slytherin(who is terribly vexing), Godric Griffendor(what can you expect with how often he's been hit in the head), and Rowena Ravenclaw(she really should have known better). Now if you don't mind I'm off to send us back in time and kill my fellow founders, or at least punish them severely the squid has been acting funny lately so they can tend to him _without_ magic." And at that she flounced out of the hall leaving a school full of shocked students and staff and headed down to the dungeons and into the past. To where in time those who came after her would forget her temper and skill and the Hufflepuff name would become what it is known for today, till one night during the fourth year of a one Mr. Harry Potter where the truth of Helga Hufflepuff would once again be known.


End file.
